


had it not been for the laws of this land, i would have slaughtered thee

by dykerouxls



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, also hes a goopy lesbian, melts when hes upset, rouxls' accent is totally fake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykerouxls/pseuds/dykerouxls
Summary: Rouxls pays a visit to the Card Castle Jail's newest inmate.(Don't read this as ship! I'll kill you! Also read the tags for warnings please! Nothing is explicit but it's very implied.)





	had it not been for the laws of this land, i would have slaughtered thee

**Author's Note:**

> memey title but this fic means a lot to me. i kin rouxls and i have HELLA trauma, so i project onto him and project my abusers onto spade. writing this was for coping reasons
> 
> i fucking hate this ship! dont interact if you like this ship!

The hall is mostly quiet, save for the clacking of heels on the stone floor, being enough to garner Spade’s attention. **  
**

As if he could ever forget that wretched sound.

He doesn’t want to look up, to connect the noise to the face he knows accompanies. But he does, and is met with surprise.

Rouxls’ face is not one of smugness or victory, but rather a nigh unreadable expression of solemnity.

It almost feels worse. Almost.

“Kaard.”

Spade’s voice doesn’t rise above a growl. He can see Rouxls attempt to hide a flinch at the tone.

“…Every day I’ve waited for this, Sire.” Rouxls sits on the cold floor in front of the cell. “If only thou couldst know the pain of it all.”

“You presume to ‘thou’ me?!” Spade’s hands grip the bars, shaking. “I am–I am…”

“Thou art my superior, is what thou intendest to say?” Rouxls rests his chin in his hand. “I’m afraid that is not quite true anymore. Therefore, I have no reason to treat thee with a shred of respect.”

The King looks for words with which to retaliate, but instead slumps down, still grasping the metal rods.

“I gathered my words before mine arrival, but having to see thee again…” Rouxls turns his head away. “Thy face sickens me. Thy body, thy hands, the way thou lookest at me. Thine own presence taketh away mine ability to speak, in the worst possible way. Thou art truly vile”

Spade is lost for words, watching Rouxls ramble with his small, blue hands shaking, gripping his own legs.

“Thou ruinedst me. Thou tookest everything from me. Thou tookest my body and mine heart and smashedst them to pieces.” Tears start to slide down Rouxls’ face, his body starting to drip with distress. “Thou brokest me. Thou usedst me as thine own, and thou destroyedst me. Were it not for His Majesty… Were it not for Lancer, I would end thee. But alas, he doth want thee taken care of.”

“Watch your mouth, Duke,” Spade snarls.

“No!”

Rouxls stands up abruptly, slamming his hands into the cell bars, falling apart on them.

“Thou… Th… You ruined me! You took everything I had and threw it away! And you don’t even care!” Accent abandoned, he sobs carelessly above Spade, pieces of his body melting off and dropping onto him. “Do you even know what you did to me?! I’ll never recover from this! I’ll never be the same! You  _broke me!”_

His entire body is shaking, trembling, as he pours his feelings out onto Spade.

“You’re  _horrid!_  I can’t even put into words everything you did to me, it’s so vile!  _And you don’t even care!”_  The last sentence is near a scream as Rouxls slouches, curls up, almost trying to hide himself, but unable from his position.

“Kaard–”

“Don’t. Talk.”

Never in his time as King had Spade seen this kind of look on Rouxls’ face, full of nothing but empty rage and grief.

He shuts his mouths.

Rouxls takes a few shivering breaths as he collects himself, stepping back and wiping his face uselessly.

“…None of this is mine own fault. It is thine,” Rouxls says, sighing heavily. “But thou makest me feel as if I brought this upon myself. And I can never forgive thee. Not in a thousand years.”

Shock wearing off, Spade grumbles and retreats to the back of his cell. Rouxls doesn’t know whether to feel relieved.

“…Thou art not mine only business down hither. I shall take my leave.” Attempting to brush off the slimy residue collected on his arms to no avail, he turns and starts his walk away. “Trust me,  _Spade._  Were it up to me, thou wouldst be dead on the ground. Thou canst only pray that His Majesty’s guilty mercy lasts thy life.”

There are wet footsteps, and Rouxls is gone.

What a nuisance.

**Author's Note:**

> kingkaard dies today


End file.
